Some conventional bulldozer assemblies, such as those mounted proximate the front end of a tractor, include a blade moveable by one or more cylinders. In some arrangements, the cylinder(s) are secured to the tractor using a cooperating radiator guard design and yoke assembly. For instance, the radiator guard may be formed with one or more sockets, e.g., corresponding in number with the cylinder(s), and the yoke assembly includes an attachment mechanism for securing the piston and a distal arm sized to be received in one of the socket(s). Once received in the socket, the distal arm must be regularly maintained, e.g., by greasing. However, failure of the yoke assembly often requires a complete removal and replacement of the radiator guard. Moreover, radiator guards according to conventional designs are costly and very time-consuming to manufacture. For instance, the yoke assembly is generally a cast or forged part, as may be the sockets. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide an improved radiator guard that is more readily manufactured, eliminates the sockets and yoke assemblies of conventional designs, and requires less maintenance.
An example conventional structure mounting a bulldozer assembly to a vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,625 (hereinafter referred to as the '625 reference). In particular, the '625 reference describes a mounting structure that includes lift jacks connected to a radiator guard extending about the vehicle engine coolant radiator. The structure described in the '625 reference includes a portion connected to the lift jacks and a portion receiving in a socket provided in a corner portion of the radiator guard. Thus, '625 reference teaches an arrangement like the yoke assemblies discussed above, and does not, however, disclose details related to a radiator guard assembly free of mounting sockets and yoke assemblies received in those sockets. The '625 reference also does not disclose an easily-manufactured radiator guard with reduced maintenance requirements. As a result, the techniques described in the '625 reference are labor and cost-intensive.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the deficiencies described above.